


Neues Jahr

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Childhood Memories, Gen, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es ist Neujahr und Boerne denkt über Traditionen nach.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Bingo: Tradition (alt)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, slice of life  
> Handlung: Es ist Neujahr und Boerne denkt über Traditionen nach.  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> A/N: Liebe keinButterdieb, doch noch was Kleines direkt zu Deinem Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, Du hast einen schönen Tag – möge er so schön sein wie der Neujahrstag von Thiel & Boerne!

***

 

Bei seinen Eltern war der Neujahrstag immer nach einem ganz bestimmten Muster begangen worden. Zum Frühstück gab es Rollmops, und Mittags kochte Berta Königsberge Klopse. Die gab es nur einmal im Jahr – zu Neujahr eben. Sein Vater haßte Kapern, aber weil es in der Familie seiner Mutter zu Neujahr immer Königsberger Klopse gegeben hatte, gab es die nun eben auch bei Boernes. Das war einer der sehr seltenen Fälle, bei denen sein Vater sich dem Willen seiner Mutter beugte. Hanne war Kapern gegenüber noch abgeneigter als ihr Vater, aber er liebte den Geschmack und freute sich darum jedes Jahr auf Neujahr. Zumindest auf diesen Teil von Neujahr. Am Nachmittag gab es Tee und Hausmusik – Hanne brillierte am Cello, während er sich mit Ach und Krach durch die Partitur stümperte und die Falte auf der Stirn seines Vaters immer steiler wurde. Und trotzdem wurde diese Tortur jedes Jahr aufs Neue wiederholt – vielleicht, weil sein Vater die Hoffnung auf ein Wunder nicht aufgab, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil man in der Familie seines Vaters am Neujahrsnachmittag Tee getrunken und musiziert hatte, weshalb dies nun auch weiterhin getan werden mußte.

Traditionen wurden überschätzt. Mit sechzehn hatte er sich das erste Mal erfolgreich gegen das Geigespielen gewehrt, und seit er ausgezogen war, gab es weder Rollmöpse noch Königsberger Klopse noch – Gott bewahre – Hausmusik. Er war frei und konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Lang schlafen oder früh aufstehen, frühstücken oder auch nicht, lesen oder Musik hören oder wonach ihm auch immer der Sinn stand. Nach langen düsteren Novemberwochen, dem Streß der Weihnachtsfeiertage, die er pflichtgemäß bei seiner Schwester verbrachte, weil das nun mal ein Familienfest war, und alkoholgetränkten Silvesterfeierlichkeiten war der Neujahrstag der Tag des Jahres, der mehr als alle anderen dazu prädestiniert war, zu faulenzen. Und das tat er auch, dieses Jahr so wie jedes Jahr, bis er irgendwann das Gefühl hatte, doch noch einmal an die frische Luft zu müssen. Nicht nur, daß die Tage seit kurzem wieder länger wurden, heute hatte sich bei klarem Frost die Sonne wieder gezeigt. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Thermometer bestätigte seine Annahme, daß Wintermantel und Schal wohl angebracht waren. Er zog sich an, suchte noch einige Minuten nach seinen Handschuhen, und klopfte schließlich bei Thiel.

 

***

 

„Moin“, brummte Thiel.

„Ihnen auch ein gutes neues Jahr, Herr Nachbar.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Gut, sie hatten sich das schon gestern Nacht gewünscht, als im Kalinka reihum angestoßen worden war – aber Boerne fand, das konnte man am Neujahrsmorgen ruhig nochmal wiederholen. „Zu viel Wodka gestern, hm?“

Thiel brummelte etwas unzusammenhängendes, dem er entnahm, daß der Champagner, den er beigesteuert hatte, wohl eher Schuld an seinen Kopfschmerzen war. Das ignorierte er doch mal gepflegt.

„Wollen Sie mit raus an die frische Luft?“

„Mhm … fünf Minuten.“ Thiel machte kehrt und er folgte ihm in den Flur der Wohnung, um nicht wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Treppenhaus herumzustehen.

„Ziehen Sie sich warm an! Es ist kalt!“

„Was Sie nicht sagen. Und ich dachte, ich geh‘ in kurzen Hosen“, kam es gedämpft aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück.

Boerne seufzte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Chaos auf Thiels Flurkommode und überlegte, ob er seinem Nachbarn nicht doch irgendwann einmal – als Thiel wieder zurück kam, sich seinen Mantel und eine dicke Wollmütze von der Garderobe nahm und „Wollen wir dann?“ sagte.

 

***

 

Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatte es aufgeklart, und jetzt hing Raureif auf jeder freien Oberfläche und die Welt glitzerte und leuchtete. Kein Vergleich zu ihrem Neujahrsspaziergang im letzten Jahr, als sie sich durch feuchten Nebel gekämpft hatten. Boerne legte einen Zahn zu, damit ihm warm wurde, und Thiel beschleunigte neben ihm. Den Weg auf die Promenade nahmen sie schon automatisch, ohne sich absprechen zu müssen. Schließlich machten sie jedes Jahr zu Neujahr die große Runde einmal um den Aasee, egal, wie das Wetter war. Und das schon seit … lieber Himmel. Waren das wirklich schon fast 15 Jahre?

Manche Traditionen waren vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht.

 

* Fin *


End file.
